Lighthouses
by Avatar Conner
Summary: Companion to both my stories 'Burial' and 'Debt'. Elizabeth and my Oc, Jacob Harper, as seen in the sea of lighthouses that have yet to be explored. Basically a bunch of AUs of my stories. Rated M for...oh hell you all know why!
1. Chapter 1

Today was a special day. No not my birthday or anything like that. Today was the anniversary of when Columbia first took flight.

It's been about 20 years since then, not that if know that since I was born here way back when. My dad, Patrick Harper, has had hard time since then in all honesty. For one, he had to reason to the US why he attacked the Boxers during their uprising.

And then there was the Vox Populi. That definitely got ugly, that was until Daisy Fitzroy revealed to the public all of Fink's crimes against humanity.

Last rumor I heard is that my dad was thinking of making him live in even worse living conditions than the people of Finkton ever did. Daisy was all to happy when she was able to choose the punishment.

Though because of that, tensions have been a bit high recently. I mean I get that people can't change their mind but come on, if you where living in those shitty houses wouldn't you want to kick the landlord's ass?

Thank god my mother convinced my dad to let me go to the fair today. It took a lot of convincing, some of which I don't want to think about, but I'm actually getting to go outside today.

Ya see...well since I'm the son of the guy who runs the place I'm both liked in some areas and hated in others.

"You sure you want to go? It's okay if you don't want to, no one's pressuring you to do anything." My dad said as we stood outside the door to my super duper big house.

I gave him a deadpanned look, "Dad. I'm fine. I swear you can be such a worrywart sometimes." I said with a straight face.

My dad crossed his arms, "I just want to make sure my son is safe. That's all." he said. Yeah that much is clear, like when he wanted a Handyman to escort me to the fair itself, real low profile.

I started on my way to the fair, "Alight, I'll be back later dad." I said as I began to walk.

"Don't talk to strangers!" He called out. I put my hand over my face, such a pansy.

…

I could have taken a small ship to the fair but that would just be like announcing my my arrival as Jacob Harper. So I opted for just walking there. I managed to get on ferry to that brought me near the earl one center to Columbia. Lately we've been getting more and more visitors from down below, sometimes they stayed, sometimes not, but with word of a World War brewing down there we've been more careful if who we let on.

Walking towards the statue of my dad, to which they made without his knowledge, I saw that everyone was heading for the fairgrounds. Just fallow the crowds.

As I walked down the street I couldn't help get this guy feeling that I was being watched. When I got to the bridge as the floats passed by I just couldn't stand it, I looked up at the rooftop behind me.

Oh screw you dad.

The order of the Raven where originally just a bunch of KKK rejects that got together in Columbia doing 'street justice' to anyone not white.

To say my dad was pissed at them would be a understatement. I get right to free speech and all that is important but I really don't think that anyone should listen to them.

The weirdest thing was that they all worshipped my mom and dad like gods. So my dad made a deal with them, be his personal trained guard to his family and forget their intolerant ways, or leave Columbia.

Neatless to say they're still here. And aplenty my dad sent one to keep tags on me!

When the bridge rose up so that people could cross, I hurried across. I kept a eye out waiting for the bird-brain to make his move. When he turned into a flick of feathers I ran into the closest building, a library.

I may have lost the tail...feathered tail...whatever, but I knocked into someone on the process, making them spill their books. I bent down and picked up the books with the person I ran into, "Oh man, I'm so sorry! I didn't see where I was-" I was cut off when their hand and mine both landed on the sans book.

I looked up and my breath hitched in my throat.

She was beautiful...

I visibly gulped. My house staff aren't exactly all girls my age, plus the fact I don't go out much kinda adds to how I'm not very good with encounters of the opposite sex.

She had ruby red lips that complimented her sky blue eyes. Her brown hair was done up in a ponytail that showed how long it was. "Ummm...hi?" I asked flinging out on a limb.

The girl was shocked too, both of us where. We both noticed that our hands where still touching on the book and we both drew away, "Sorry." we both said.

We both blushed, grasped the book and handed it to her, she graciously accepted. "Sorry for bumping into you like that I had no idea where I was going." I said as I stood and held out a hand.

She shyly took it, "It's alright, to be fair I probably shouldn't be reading when I'm standing up straight." she said with a flustered face. I saw that the dress she was wearing was beautiful, it had a petal design at the bottom and was white all over except for a portion of her shoulder and collar.

I realized I was kinda staring and blushed, "Still, sorry." I realized I haven't introduced myself, "My name's Jacob, Jacob Williams." I said thinking fast and holding our my hand again.

The girl politely took my hand and shook it, "Elizabeth Dewitt. Nice to meet you." she replied.

I heard the sound of a Crow shriek, we both looked outside to see my tail looking for me. "Crap." I muttered, I hid behind one of the bookshelves and waited for him to fly away to.

I didn't expect Elizabeth to join me behind the shelf, "Why are you hiding?" she asked with concern.

I scratched the back of my head, "Well..." aw the hell with it, "My dad kinda sent him to look after me." I said in defeat.

Elizabeth gave me a sideways look, "But only Patrick Harper can..." she started. She gave me a through look before her eyes widened, "Your-"

I covered her mouth with my hand, "Shh! Look, I'm sorry for lying but I seriously need to get out of his sight. Can you help?" I asked pleadingly, withdrawing my hand.

She thought for a moment and set her books down on a nearby shelf, "I know a back way out of here, fallow me." she said, taking my arm and leading me to the back exit.

Closing the door behind us, I fallowed the girl down the alleyway and onto the streets. I looked around to make sure we weren't still being fallowed, I let out a sigh of relief, "Thanks Elizabeth. I owe ya." I said gratefully.

I looked over to her and saw she had a look of shock on her face, "You owe-Mr. Harper I should be saying that to you!" she said with a unbelieving tone.

I looked at her weirdly, "Elizabeth I didn't do anything." I said with honesty. "And call me Jacob, I can't stand the formalities." I added.

Elizabeth opened and closed her mouth before speaking, "O-ok. Jacob...well, since my day at the libaray. What exactly where you planning to do today?" she asked.

I smiled, "In all honesty I just came out today to see the fair." I explained.

Elizabeth crossed her arms over her chest, "Really? Well I haven't gone there yet...mind if I tag along?" she asked.

I felt my heart jump at that offer. Wait, the hell? "Sure. And sorry about the books by the way." I said apologetically.

She shrugged and smiled, "Don't mention it."

…

Wow...so this is what all the fuss is about. This place is really bigger than I thought, there's what I guess you'd call the standard games like shooting and that as well as a few rides. "Holy crap this place is bigger deal than I thought."

Elizabeth smirked, "That coming from you concerns me. Coming from the future leader and all." she said jokingly.

I rolled my eyes, "That's kind if the reason I came here today. See how the people of the city are." I explained.

Elizabeth laughed, "You say that like you've never been outside before." she said, not realizing she kinda hit the nail on the head.

"In total? This is my sixth time out of the house in my life." I said with a straight face. "My dad is protective to say the least." I explained, seeing the shocked look on Elizabeth's face.

She let out a 'ha' at my comment, "My dad is like that too. Daddy's little girls and all that." she said rolling her eyes.

We passed a vendor selling these things called Voxophones as I spoke, "Girls? As in plural?" I asked.

She nodded, "My little sister Courtnee. She's three years younger than me, but don't let that fool you, she's evil." she said menacingly. I laughed at the idea, "Hey don't laugh! She once switched my hair conditioner with glue. Had to cut my hair so short just to get it all out." she said as she ran a hand through her hair.

I smiled nonetheless, "Guess I dodged a bullet when I asked my mom and dad for a little brother to play with when I was little." I thought aloud.

Elizabeth smiled, "You have no idea." she said. As we walked through the fairgrounds, Elizabeth saw a throwing game, " Hey, wanna play?" she asked, pointing to the game stall and welcoming owner.

What the hell right?

Heading over to the stall, the man noticed us right away, "Young sir! How 'bout you win your lady friend a stuffed animal? I'm sure she'd appreciate it!" he said, making the two of us blush at the insinuation.

"Sure, why not?" I said. The game was one of those old shooting things. Hit the targets win a prize, my dad taught in case I ever needed to...well yeah.

I looked down the sights and pulled the trigger, hitting one of the duck targets on a rail. A few seconds later, the man was presenting me with a stuffed bird...looking...man thing. "What the hell?" I muttered.

Elizabeth smiled, "It's Songbird, the radio show character? He's like a superhero?"

I shrugged, "Nope, I don't usually listen to radio actually." I said, really what I do all day is read books, though it takes me a while to get through some of them.

Elizabeth looked at me with shock, she snatched the bird doll from my hands, "I'll take it somewhere it'll be loved. Unlike your house, with no radio listening going on." she said.

I shrugged, "I was gonna give it to ya anyway." I said. No point in keeping the thigh if I don't know what it's about.

Elizabeth smiled, "Thank you Jacob. That's very a gentleman thing to do." she said, giving me a smile. I blushed madly, "Come on, let's see what else there's to do!" se said, pulling me towards more attractions.

This was gonna be a great day I could tell.

…

After riding a few rides and playing a few more games, the announcer over the speakers said it was almost time for the raffle to begin. Elizabeth and I fallowed the signs that pointed to the raffle, "So...why don't you want anyone to know who you are?" she asked curiously.

I let out a sigh, "I guess I just want to be...normal for a day. No one treating me special because my dad runs the city. I mean I'm grateful and all, but..." I struggled to find the right words.

"You want to be your own man?" Elizabeth supplied. I nodded, that sounded about right...

"Welcome everyone! Grab a ticket and get ready for the raffle to begin!" the announcer called out over the crowd. Women dressed in red, white, and blue where moving throughout the crowd, handing out small notes with numbers on them.

I opened the note and saw I had #77. "What did you get?" I asked showing her my number. She turned it to me and showed her #2.

I looked around and saw no one watching and I slipped Elizabeth my number, "Jacob! That's cheating!" she hissed.

I shrugged, "You could use whatever the prize is. Besides, if it's something like the doll you'll actually know what to do with it." I said.

Before she could protest, the announcer spoke, "Ladies and gentlemen! It's time to start the raffle!" he yelled over the crowd. Elizabeth glared at me, I gulped.

The announcer drew a paper from a bowl filled with papers. "And the winner is..." drumroll please, "Number 77!"

Holy crap.

Elizabeth looked down at the paper with jaw dropped, before she could speak up I took her hand and raised it, "Here! She's 77! " I yelled. The crowd erupted in cheers and Elizabeth was pushed up to the stage by me and the crowd.

The prize was pair of tickets to see the Lutece Twins' lecture next week. They'd been sold out for a few months now and Elizabeth looked genuinely happy about the prize.

…

"That was still cheating." Elizabeth said as we walked the streets towards Harper house. It was getting late and my dad would send out the troops in search for me soon enough.

I shrugged, "Consider it a 'thank you' for spending the day with me and helping me out. I...really liked spending time with you Elizabeth." I said truthfully, making both of us blush.

When we turned the corner, Harper house flew high in the air, the gate on the far side of the square, "So...I have two tickets." Elizabeth said suddenly.

I nodded, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure that a pair means two." I got a elbow for that.

"Anyway...I was thinking...if you could sneak out again next week...maybe we could go...together." she said, avoiding my gaze and making me freeze in my place.

Was Elizabeth...what was it that my mother called it? Courting? Maybe , but that sounds outdated, back when they did it. A date! Elizabeth is asking me out on a date...but don't they only do that when...oh...

I looked at her hopeful eyes and smiled, "I'd love to Elizabeth. Besides it'll be nice to see auntie Rosalind and Uncle Robert." I added, making her do a double take.

"Auntie and Uncle?!"

"Long story." I said, "Tell ya next time." I added, getting back on topic. I'm sure dad would let me go to see those two again, mom would convince him if not I'm pretty sure.

"So...until next week?" she asked.

"Until next week." I repeated, earning me a big smile from her.

As Elizabeth was about to leave, she spun on a heel and stood on her tiptoes and pecked my cheek with a kiss. "It's a date." she said before leaving.

I stood there watching her retreating form for as long as I could. Part of me thought she did that because she wanted to, and another said because she'd probably see how I'd react.

When the wire dress was out of sight, I returned to my home.

…

I honestly expected my dad to be peeved when I got home, losing the Crow and all, but when I entered the lavish living room, he and my mother where sitting with content looks on their faces.

What the hell?

"How was the fair son?" Dad asked with his nose in paperwork.

I cleared my throat, "It was fun. Thanks for letting me go guys. Both of you." I said. Just win over the affection now, before they go ballistic for losing the Crow.

My mom smiled as she wrote in her journal, "Glad you enjoyed yourself. Hope you didn't fill up on food there, that stuff will make you sick. And dinner will be ready in a few so you better wash up." Mom said, not looking up.

Ok I'm getting creeped out by this!

I headed for the doorway just to leave the awkwardness behind when dad spoke up, "And we can't wait to talk all about your friend at dinner."

I felt myself go rigid, "Holy good mother of Christ above don't tell me-" I mumbled out.

Mom grinned as she sat up, "Honey it's perfectly fine, so you met a girl that you like. So what's her name? Is she nice?" she asked.

I let my head fall into my face, "Her names Elizabeth. And she's a good friend." I muttered.

My mom gave me a look, "Well that little lipstick on your cheek says otherwise."

I felt my hand to my cheek and drew away, oh god. This is gonna be one long ass night.

…

A week later, me and Elizabeth met up outside the Lutece's lecture and caught up with one another before heading inside. I decided it would be best not to tell her about all the 'advice' my mom and dad's been giving me.

When we went in and took our seats, we where in the perfect spot in the room acoustic wise.

Halfway through the two talking about Quantum Particles, I felt something on my hand. Looking down, I saw Elizabeth was grasping it ever so lightly. She avoided my gaze but I could tell she was asking if I liked her in her own way.

I clasped my hand around hers and she smiled like I was.

Somehow...for some reason...this felt right.

**AN: I hoped you all liked this little oneshot I made. I'm working on the Paris oneshots and I should have the story out in a few days.**

**Next one of these, we head under the sea.**

**Please leave a review if you want. Don't be shy.**


	2. Chapter 2

A night at Rapture

"Gah! God damnit! Stupid faulty wiring." I muttered to myself after I received a electrical shock, courtesy of a corroded wire. Working on computer wiring in Minerva's Den all day wasn't exactly my idea of 'fun'. You'd think with the super computer down here it would actually find a solution without us maintenance workers.

Well that's what they say my job is, my job is to help maintain the supercomputer along with a team of computer wizes. I'm not one of the guys actually in charge if Minerva's Den, I just help keep it running. And it doesn't help that those stupid scientists do is keep it on all night, testing it's capabilities and all.

I swear for a bunch of eggheads, these guys can be dumbasses sometimes.

Plugging the last cord back into place, I felt someone tap me on my boot, "Shift's over Jacob, we'll get back to it next week." that's Samuel, he's kind of my unofficial boss. Everyone calls him 'The Handyman' since he's been here since they added this place as a addition to Rapture.

I came here a few months ago when I got a offer to help keep the world's first Artificial Intelligence up and running. I've read enough of science fiction to know that it's some kinda robot but honestly not much else than that.

I pushed myself out from the hatch with the wires, careful to make sure the last three house don't go in vain and I accidentally unplug a bunch of them. "Why next week? I thought that one doctor said we had to her of done today?" I asked.

Putting the vent back into place and screwing it shut, Samuel held out a hand. The guy was a giant, he could probably give one of those new Big Daddies a run for their money in a fistfight. Though as much as of like to see it, I don't plan on it happening anytime soon.

As big as he was, he was old. It showed by the white hairs gathering on the sides of his face, "Management called down, they're giving to do a full reboot on the thing and see of that works. They don't want us here in case it goes south." he explained as he helped me up off the ground.

We headed for the nearest exit outta here with the rest of the workers. A bunch of them where talking about heading out to The Kashmir Restaurant or something later. I'm not exactly a socialite, since I got here my routine has been simple, go to work, come home, eat, watch some TV, and sleep.

Most adventurous thing I've done since I got here is get that Shock Jockey that's pretty much mandatory for my work. It's still amazing that we got superpowers from some sea slugs and not nuclear radiation or something like that. "What about you?"

I shook my head, jogging myself from my thoughts, "Sorry Samuel, what?" I asked, taken off guard by whatever he asked me.

"I asked of you where going to do anything, we have a weekend off. It's like shore leave basically." he repeated. He was right, the AI as they called it required constant care and it meant that we barely hd time for anything else really.

I shrugged, "Don't know. Maybe I'll go for a walk in Arcadia or something." I heard from a few guys what the place was like and I had to really see it to believe it. Underwater forest, ridiculous.

Samuel rolled his eyes, "Got anything that's not a waste of a day off?" he asked. I shook my head and he let out a sigh, "Look kid. I'll be honest, best chance is that it's gonna be a while before our next day off. Have you even been up to Market Street yet?" he asked.

I remained silent, "Tell you what, I heard that Cohen's having a big show up at Fort Frolic, why don't you go see that?" he asked.

I thought about that for a moment, I've heard of Sander Cohen of course, people say he's the new Da-Vinci. And I've never been to a art show before..."What the hell, why not. Not like I have a hot date." I muttered up myself.

Walking through the tube connected to the Rapture metro, I looked out the reinforced glass out towards Rapture itself. It was the only thing that have off light at this time of night, the stars where so out if sight you'd need a special telescope just to see them from the water surface.

My home was actually in Minerva's Den, in the a apartment structure near the metro line. When I got to my apartment, I opened the door and locked it behind me, I've been hearing some reports of break in's of a few apartments and I don't want to be caught off guard.

When I got to my bedroom, I collapsed onto he bed and slept.

A day off. Thank god.

…

One of the problems of Rapture was the displacement of time, it always looks like night down here. It may as well be the brightest day of the year up there, wouldn't make a difference. I walked through Arcadia with absolutely no idea where I was going. Ah the joys of a day off.

I thought back to what Samuel told me, that art show that Cohen was showcasing. It sounds like something to do, even if I don't have the slightest idea what 'good art' is.

Walking through the fake forest, I heard a kid crying, asking what that big mister was, he was pointing at a tree. That's a bit sad, everyone born in Rapture won't get to know what the sun really feels like, or how it feels to have wind blow through your hair.

But I guess it beats being under threat of nuclear destruction between the US and Russia.

…

Fort Frolic is...not what I expected. I expected a big art gallery in a building, not a whole damn section of the city! There where crowds of people spread throughout the place, all of them wearing something lavish or fancy. I almost felt underdressed in my dress shirt, pants and jacket.

I looked around and saw some crazy things too, paintings that looked like things out of dreams, statues that could pass for actual people, some of them where people and where just posing as statues as part of the exhibit. There was really only one painting that really caught my attention though.

It was of a dark figure, with wings like that of a demon, but instead of horns it had a beak looking thing. Two eyes on each side, one cracked and red, the other solid and blue. It had talons on both hands and took up a entire wall, the only clear space on the wall was a small one compared to the big bird thing. It was a white silhouette against the pitch black bird.

I wasn't the only one who was looking at the picture in awe, a small crowd surrounded the wall-sized painting. Everyone was murmuring in amazement,saying it was a representation of man's stand against the power of nations. Others saying it showed that man didn't need god to live.

I just thought it looked cool.

I left the regular patrons of Cohen to stare on as I explored more. After walking around for a while, I saw a quite spot out of the way in a darkened room with a great view of the ocean, the smoke from the other room kept low to the ground as it leaked into the dark room. I leaned onto the railing, staring out into the deep blue ocean.

"Guess this part wasn't as secluded as I thought."

I jumped at the voice and spun around to the origin of the voice, it was a woman, that much was obvious. I couldn't see her face or anything, the shadows covered everything but her figure. And it was a amazing one I gotta say.

"S-Sorry. I didn't know that this place was private I-" I started, I really didn't mean to intrude on anyone's privacy or anything.

"Relax. Tell you what, I'll forget about it if you got a light." she said, swaying over and holding up a cigarette. I don't smoke, I think it's unhealthy as hell, but my mother always taught me to be kind to women.

I do have Jock Jockey though, I held out my thumb and my pointer finger and made a electrical arc with the two, the light created from it let me see the woman's eyes.

My god they where beautiful.

The woman took my wrist gently and put the cigarette between my fingers and on the electrical current, lighting the stick of tobacco. She I hailed and let out a thing of smoke, "I gotta say I thought that would shock me for a second." she admitted.

I got a fairly good look at her face, she was beyond pretty, she was beautiful. "I learned that the hard way. Not fun." I said dumbly. Way to use that old Harper charm idiot, the woman's lips tugged into a small smirk.

"I can imagine." She looked at me up and down, like she was judging weather or not I was worth the breath, "Forgive me for this but...you don't look the sort to be at one of these things." she said, gesturing back to the art show.

I merely shrugged at her comment, "Honestly my co-worker said something about this going on and since I have nothing better to do on my day off I figured what the hell." I explained.

The woman raised a eye at my explanation, "So you have nothing to do, and you come to a art show?" she asked. I nodded in response, she smiled, "Your a strange one aren't you? Maybe you do belong here." we both chuckled at that.

"So why are you here? If you don't mind me asking." I said politely. She was beside be against the rail now, staring out towards the ocean with me.

"You seen the wall exhibit?"She asked simply.

My eyes widened, "That's your work? That's pretty incredible." I said with awe in my voice. I saw the faintest traces of a blush on the woman's cheeks. Before I could say more I heard the crowd erupt in laughter behind me. Looking back, I saw the man himself, Sander Cohen, being the life of the party.

"Sounds like the party is getting into full swing." The woman commented, fallowing my gaze into the next room. She took another drag of her cigarette, I saw myself staring at the lipstick stain left on the filter of the rolled tobacco.

"Hey, if you don't like these parties then why are you here?" I asked curiously.

She let out a sigh, "Cohen likes all the artists in one place, lets him see which of us are actually any good." she explained. She pushed herself off from the railing, "I'd better get out there. It was nice talking with you Mr..." we both realized that we don't even know each other's names.

I held out a hand, "Jacob Harper." I said.

She smiled slyly and slid her hand into mine, "Elizabeth, you can call me Elizabeth." she said before swaying away to join the party.

…

I checked out the rest of the gallery for a bit, but after a while I just found myself walking in circles, quite literally. One of the patrons actually thought I was one if the exhibits. And that was my Que. that it was probably best that I leave.

I headed for the Rapture Metro and waited for the next tram to arrive. While I waited I thought back to Elizabeth, I mean when I got here I found out quickly that the high class types are contempt on staying in their own social circles. Elizabeth and I had a actual conversation, didn't matter what I or her did, we talked like normal people, not how the high class speaks down to the low class but like two human beings.

"Excuse me." I was jogged from my thoughts from the voice, I turned to see a man with orange hair and a light brown suit. "I'm sorry but could you hold this while I get my bag? I'll only be a minute." he asked, holding out a umbrella of all things.

Nearly laughed at this guy, must be a new arrival, "Sure thing sir." I said, taking the umbrella as he headed back into the station. I couldn't help but smile, when I first came here I brought my winter jacket, I expected them to crank down the temperature during December or something.

Oh how wrong I was.

"Why the hell are you holding a umbrella?" I turned to see a very familiar face that I was happy to see again. Elizabeth, I was able to see her entire dress now, she had a black pencil skirt and white dress shirt with dark blue cuffs. It was elegant, beautiful, and stunning, all at the same time.

"Hey Elizabeth. And would you believe me if I told you that some random guy asked me to hold onto this for him?" I asked weakly. Before she could reply, the sound of a loud 'creek' was heard overhead. We both looked up just in time to see one of the bulkheads overhead become lose and leak water overhead. "Damn." I muttered.

The water was coming down on the both of us like rain, "Weird weather huh?" I joked. She smiled weakly as she tried to cover herself. Wait...duh! I held the umbrella and unfolded it, I held it over Elizabeth's head.

Elizabeth looked at me surprised, "Thanks Jacob." she said. I grew up in New York, I'm used to getting doused with water in large quantities when I'm out in a storm, besides my mother would skin me if she found out I left a lady in the rain when I had a umbrella. Elizabeth put her hand on mine and walked closer to me at that the umbrella was over both our heads, "That's better."

I felt my throat tighten, Elizabeth was close to me right now. I mean really close, enough to smell the perfume on her, and god did it not do her justice. "So...how was the party?" I asked as the water ran off the sides of the umbrella.

She averted her eyes at the question, "Unmoving, as usual. Really the only interesting part was talking with you." she said, making my heart beat faster. I never had a girl before, even when I was in high school I just kept my nose in books and it payed off, but that also meant I didn't have much of a social life.

"So what do you do exactly?" Elizabeth asked me, I scratched the back of my head, making her raise a eye at me, "It is only fair that you tell me you know." she stated.

I let out a breath, yeah that seemed fair enough, "I work down in Minerva's Den, maintenance." I said honestly. If I just make up stories of who I am it whatever I do, it'll just come back to bite me one day. And Elizabeth is someone I want to know for a while.

She smirked, "I figured you where a actual worker." she stated. How the hell did she pull that? It's not like written on my face...is it? "Your hands," she said as she ran fee palm over mine that held the umbrella in place, "they look like they've been put to work." she stated.

"And you don't look down on me for that?" I asked, she shook her head with a small smirk, "Good Christ your serious..." I said, noting the look in her eye.

"I don't exactly believe in Ryan's whole sweat thing. Way I see it, we're all people. So we should just treat each other like it." she explained. It feels like I'm dreaming, how did I meet someone this open, this vocal about her ideals that she'd share them with a guy like me?

I heard the tram pull up, this one was going to Olympian Heights, "Guess this is me." Elizabeth said as the tram pulled to a stop. She turned back to me and smiled, "There's this little bar in Market Street called the Songbird. If your free next weekend...you may find me there if your lucky." I already feel like I won the god damn lottery.

I smiled, "I'll be there." I said definitively.

She smiled back, I didn't expect her to kiss me. Her cherry lipstick left a small hue of red on my lips as she pulled away from me and smiled, "See you then handsome." she whispered before getting on the tram and winking at me.

We watched each other through the glass as the tram carried her into the sea.

… (three weeks later)…

I heard the alarm go off next to the bed, I wanted to make it stop but it just was so damn comfortable in my bed I didn't want to. But then again that annoying beeping was getting on my nerves. I saw a small slender hand reach out and press the top of it.

"There, much better." Elizabeth said drowsily from atop me. We had met at the Songbird the weekend after we met and we've been going steady ever since. And I've been fucking loving it.

"I better get up." I said a matter of factly, I did have to head into work after all. And Elizabeth did need to work on her newest painting later today.

Elizabeth pressed herself into me more, "No...can we just stay like this for a bit? Please?" she asked. Well...I could call in sick...and she did say please.

…

"When I said you should find something to do, I didn't mean find a girl." Samuel said as helped me put in a newly built computer board into it's slot. Samuel had met Elizabeth a few days ago when she decided to visit me at work, half of the guys, including him, where gawking at the fact I had a knocker like her by my side.

I shrugged, "Well she is more fun to spend time with." A gentleman never kisses and tells, that's what my mother taught me. Samuel merely shook my head and muttered something about birds and bees.

When the day came to a end, I met Elizabeth at the terminal kissed her, she pulled away smiling, "So handsome, your place, or mine?"

As we made our way to her apartment, I saw the man who gave me the umbrella taking to what looked like his sister.

**AN: I hope I did justice with this. Also I may revisit a few of these realities later in the story.**

**I hope your enjoying both this story and Aftershocks, and as always I encourage you all to leave a review!**

**Bye for now!**


	3. Chapter 3

Normal

...1897...

"Hi, what's your name?" I looked up from the sandbox at the girl. It was my first day in elementary school and I've been keeping to myself. Me, mommy, and daddy just moved here from...michigin. That's right, michigin, to here in New Yorke.

She was small, had brown hair in a tail pony, and a white dress on. "M-my name's Jacob." I said, mommy told me to try and make some friends at school, maybe she knows someone who'll be my friend!

She smiled bigly, "I'm Elizabeth. Nice to meet you." she said, holding her hand up like a grown up would.

I smiled and shook it, "You to Elizabeth." I said shaking it.

"Can I play with you?" she asked. Ew! Cooties!

"Do you have a cootie shot?" I asked. She thought for a moment, sticking her lower lip out. She nodded, "Well what are you waiting for silly! Come on and play!" I says, making her smile big and play with me.

…(7 years later)...

"Jacob you are a idiot." Elizabeth scolded me as she tended to my wounds. She dabbed a cloth in a thing of iodine, she pressed it to the cut on my cheek, making me hiss.

"Well, they deserved it." I said defiantly. Me and Elizabeth where walking home from school when some guys from one of her classes, they made some lewd gestures and some...suggestions that made her embarrassed and me very, very mad.

So I slugged the first one in his jaw, so he and his friends retaliated. All four of them plus the guy I slugged made for some uneven odds. Though miraculously I managed to fend them off to both my and Elizabeth's surprise.

Not without some cuts and scratches though. "Gah! Stinging!" I exclaimed as she pressed the rag to another cut on my cheek. We made it back to my house to find my mom and dad not home yet, thank god.

"Serves you right Jacob...but I'm surprised you actually know his to fight." she said smirking, she picked up a box of band aids and took some out of their box.

"And again, you hurt my pride. Besides those assholes deserved it." I muttered, making her smack my shoulder, "Ow! I'm starting to think you should have taken a whack at them." I said rubbing my shoulder.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes but smirked, "I could have kicked their buts." she said as she applied the band aid to the cut on my head, Elizabeth wet a small cloth toy cheek and rubbed the dry blood off.

"Elizabeth-

...3 years later...

-your dad is gonna kill you." I said when I finally found her. She looked up from her book, startled to see me, "Guess who turned up at my house looking for you when he didn't find you at home and asked me if I knew where you where?" I asked as I sat across from her.

Elizabeth put her head on the table and let out a sigh, "Papa?" she asked. I knew that Elizabeth was worried for exams this year, high school is kinda stacked against females and everyone knew it. Elizabeth has been fighting against that accepted norm since they started passing out grades.

"Oh no, this was not 'papa ', this was Mr. Dewitt. And he was very mad. " I leaned close to her, "Now I said that I didn't know where you were. Now I just risked my hide by lying to your dad, god forbid he ever finds out, but I'm curious to why your not home now."

Elizabeth looked up at me depressingly, "Turns out, your gonna love this, that I have to take three of the exams tomorrow." she explained, making me do a double take.

"What the hell! Why?" I demanded, I was informed that five exams, we did one each day.

"Why do you think? It's because I don't have something between my legs that gets girls pregnant." she said deadpanning. I laughed at that, earning a smack from her book in response.

"Sorry, sorry, but I'm not used to hearing you say that." I apologized as she rubbed the space between her eyes. "Look when was the last time you took a break?" I asked, taking the book out of her hands.

She looked down at the desk, "Not since this morning." she said, making my eyes widened. That means she skipped out on lunch!

I walked over to her side of the table, "Come on. You got to get some rest, come on let's grab a bite to eat." I said pulling her towards the library exit. Even with her protest about having to study.

…

"Come on, eat your ice cream." I asked, we sat out under the evening sky. Elizabeth was giving me the whole hunger strike routine since I dragged her here. Even when I ordered her favorite, chocolate ice cream.

"Look, you can pout about this all you want. But just 'cause the teachers are being assholes to you since your a girl doesn't mean you can't enjoy a frozen treat." I said, holding my cone as a example.

She let out a sigh before digging in. That'll do Harper, that'll do.

…

Elizabeth was still put out as I escorted her home and she was vocal about it,"I just don't want to turn out like all the other girls in school. They're just a bunch of air-heads. I mean...no offense at all Jacob-"

"Oh I can tell this isn't gonna hurt my feelings." I interrupted.

She rolled her eyes, "But your...your smart don't get me wrong but..."

"Not book smart? " I supplied, she nodded. "Elizabeth that doesn't bug me, but you? Your on par with my mother, maybe even smarter...do not tell her I said that." I quickly added, Elizabeth knew that my mom was terrifying at some times.

She smiled, "Sure thing Jacob."

The next day Elizabeth took all her exams and passed with flying colors. When they asked her to do it again under sterile conditions, I came with her for support and she actually did even better than the first time.

So she shoved it to society. Go Elizabeth.

...7 years later…

"Y-your serious..." Elizabeth said in pure shock. After graduation, Elizabeth sent out her school stats and whatnot to a few schools, they all wanted her but she picked the ivy league. And she's been doing so well that me, my family and hers are so proud of her.

Me on the other hand...I made the stupid decision to sign up fir the draft. And lucky lucky me. Well not really but I'm being optimistic about it, well as much as I possibly could be. My mom fainted and my dad threatened to kick the recruiter's ass, so yeah, 'bout as good as I expected.

I had to tell Elizabeth though, she's my best friend. And if she found out some other way, she would kill me before anyone got the chance to.

Elizabeth sat down on the bed, trying to get a grip on reality again, "Y-your actually...my god your actually joining the army.." she said. I had the papers back at home but I knew Elizabeth wouldn't think I'm making it all up. "W-when?" she asked shakily.

"Next week." I said, exhaling a breath. Elizabeth's eyes darted up and down me, like she was looking for a way to fix this, a way not to lose me. "Elizabeth you have to understand-"

"Don't...y-you don't need to go...if the allies win then-then you won't have to go.." she bargained, trying to find a way for me to get out of this. I felt bad, she was trying her best to try and find a way to keep me here.

"The World War ending by the end of this week?" I asked, "Ok sure, and maybe Uncle Sam himself will fly in and win the war while-"

Slap!

I'll admit I deserved that, "Don't! Just...just..." Elizabeth started shaking, badly. I felt horrible, this was clearly hell for her, but I was just joking like it's no big deal.

I wrapped my arms around her, "Shhh, it's okay Elizabeth...look, I just go to boot camp next week, and maybe the war will be over by then, I mean they're calling it a world war for a reason. We'll stop fighting eventually, and then I'll come back, who knows maybe I'll be discharged or something." I supplied as she begun whimpering.

"Don't...don't patronize me Jacob...I know that your going to fight." she said as she buried herself in my shirt. I felt bad for her, Elizabeth doesn't have many friends save for me, and I've known her since...forever. "Jacob..."

"Yes?" I asked.

"Just...just keep holding me like this...please..." she begged. All I could do was oblige.

…

"Oh. My. God." Elizabeth said in awe as she looked at me, "You look rediculous!" she said laughing at my crew cut. And it feels all the more worse when she points it out. We decided to meet at the pier to see me off, I had my helmet in one hand and my bag in the other .

I already had visited my mom and dad and their reactions where the same as hers. "Laugh it up bookworm. It'll grow back...I hope." I replied as she ran a hand through the short hair, "And stop that!" I said, pushing her hand away, she was still giggling at my hairstyle.

"It's just so fuzzy." she said in slight awe and jokingness, "So ...your really leaving." she looked me over in my uniform. "In...that."

I laughed dryly, "Hey, standard issue. Plus it's better than bright blue civil war uniforms. Less change to get shot." I said, Elizabeth looked down, "Uh...not that I will get shot." I added.

"Jacob-"

"Look, even if I do get shot, it doesn't mean I'm not gonna come back." I added.

"Ja-"

"Plus my CO is Slate of all people. I mean our dads had him, so he'll probably look after me. Even if he's a suicidal maniac, and that's for him only, he won't risk his men's lives. Least I'm pretty sure that he won't, I mean-"

She put her hands on the sides of my head, "Jacob. Shut up." she pressed her lips against mine, completely catching me off guard.

My helmet and bag dropped to the ground and my free hand went to the side of her face and pulled her closer to mine. Elizabeth knew I never had a girl, and now I'm grateful fir that. When she broke the kiss, she took a small step back, "That was for luck. So you have better come back." she said, her cheeks flushed red as mine.

"Yea." I said simply. The foghorn blared behind us.

"You...better get going then." Elizabeth said.

"Yea." I said.

Elizabeth raised a eyebrow, "Are you just saying 'yea' over and over again?" she asked.

"Yea." Elizabeth sighed at my shocked state.

She picked up my helmet from the ground and put it on my head and shoved my pack into me, knocking me put of my daze, "Go. And don't get yourself shot doing something stupid." she added.

"How the hell would get shot doing something stupid?" I asked as I walked towards the ship.

Elizabeth flashed me a smile, "I'm sure you'll find a way!"

All I could think about is how Elizabeth, my best friend for the longest time, kissed me.

…June 30th 1919…

Pure hell.

That is the best way to describe the past few years of my life. I mean I knew that we where in for a long war, but eight fucking years since I left and it wasn't a walk I the fucking park.

All the time me and Elizabeth kept in contact with one another, for obvious reasons I didn't mention the kiss at all. That doesn't mean I didn't stop thinking about it at all. No matter how many times I was shot at, turns out Elizabeth kinda jinxed me.

I've been shot a total of six times, two of them grazes, the other four where embedded and removed after their respective battles took place.

"My god, look at my little boy!" My mom exclaimed as she embraced me, my dad gave me a wide smile as he mirrored her actions.

Since I was wounded and that durning the war, I got a Purple Heart, a silver star, and went from private to captain in the years I was away, "Jeez, they must be handing out medals now a days." dad said as I showed them to him.

"So how's it feel to get shot like your father?" Mom asked jokingly, wait, dad was shot when he served.

I looked at him curiously, he rubbed the back of his head, "It was a stray bullet that hit my...lower back."

Mom leaned on my shoulder, "And by that, he means his ass." she said, making us burst out in laughter at my dad's flustered face.

After catching up with the two I decided that I should sleep, mom and dad offered to put up with me for the night but my check made it able to rent a room for the night at a local motel.

…

The next day I decided to surprise Elizabeth, I had kept my homecoming a secret, so that when I see her I give her a huge surprise. The last letter I sent her said that is be here a week from now, as I made my way towards the Dewitt residence, I felt my breath quicken.

All I could think about was the kiss she gave me, I mean...does she like me? As in like me like me? I shook those thoughts from my head as I approached the door to the home, I knocked and waited for the door to open.

Booker answered the door and gave me a strange look, "Hello...can I help you?" he asked. Oh come on, I can't look that different! Well maybe a little taller, and my hair grew back.

"Mr. Dewitt it's me, Jacob." I said, making the man's eyes widen at me as he looked me up and down.

"Holy shit kid! Look at you! I mean...damn." he said in aww of my changes. I was almost as tall as he was after all, "Seriously what happened to the little pipsqueak that Elizabeth played in the sandbox with?" he asked.

I smirked, "He grew up and got shipped off. Speaking of Elizabeth, is she around?" I asked, peeking over his shoulder to see if she was behind him.

He smiled, "She said she was going to Times Square for the end of the war. If not there than your guess is as good as mine." he said. I thanked him and made my way towards Times Square.

…

One of the things that shocked me when I was on the boat back is seeing how damn big New York had become in the past few years. Times Square had these new things called LED lights in billboards, and the place was pretty crowded here as well.

I shifted through the crowd for a good hour before I took a break. Worst case is that I go to her home tomorrow and see her, provided her dad doesn't spill that I was here.

I stopped thinking of that when I hit someone, "Crap, sorry I was-" I stopped when I saw bright blue eyes, red lipstick, brown hair that was in a ponytail, and a blue skirt with a white top. "Elizabeth?" I asked.

Her jaw was hanging open slightly at her seeing me, "Jacob..." before I could react she had her arms wrapped around my neck in a vice grip, "I-I-It's you! Oh my god! Y-your all right!" she exclaimed as her grip tightened.

"Elizabeth-can't-breath!" I gasped out, making her ease her grip off on me.

"Sorry! Sorry!" she said, not letting go of the embrace. I returned to with enthusiasm. It was so damn good to see my best friend again.

…

"How many times?!" Elizabeth asked loudly in the restaurant. We decided to catch up with one another over some good old American food. I realized quickly that rations sucked.

"Six, I was shot six times." I said, amused by her reaction. My mom was a bit shocked along with my dad, but Elizabeth seemed to be a bit awed by the fact.

"Did...did it hurt?" she asked timidly, bit sure how to approach the subject.

I laughed at the question, "No, it was so good the first time I had to do it again." I said sarcastically, "Yea, it hurt. Well it was more stinging and burning really." I said as I recalled the pain.

Elizabeth winced, "Sorry...so...did you..." she started .

Elizabeth was curious, that I found out pretty soon after we had met, "Yes, I killed before. Not gonna lie, I threw up right after." I said honestly. Making her shake her head and smile.

"It wouldn't be you if you didn't." Well there goes my pride.

…

"Isn't the guy's job to walk the girl home?" I asked as Elizabeth walked with me towards my temporary home. I knew that Elizabeth was against the norms that women fallowed but still.

She shrugged, "Well is it is bad that I want to spend time with my best friend?" she asked. Yeah no arguments here.

"Good point." I said. We both walked in silence for a while, Elizabeth wasn't the little girl that I knew her as, she was a grown woman now. And it was both strange and exciting to see her as one, "I missed you." I said abruptly.

Elizabeth smiled, "You too...I tried to fallow the allies advance but...when I saw the death counts..." she shook her head, "I'm just happy your safe and sound." she finished. I smiled, I was too.

As the small motel came into view I took a breath, "Remember right before I left? You where making fun of that stupid haircut of mine?" I asked, making her giggle.

"Thank god you grew it back." she said as she reached up and patted my head, I was taller than her now, a few inches more but still.

"Yeah...but...remember afterwords?" I asked.

"About the uniform? Yeah I still wish they changed it, I'm not taking it back." I slapped my forehead, even with Elizabeth as my best friend for all these years I'll never understand the mystery that is the female.

"Wait, you mean the kiss?" she asked, making me stop and blush. Elizabeth laughed, "I was...scared that you weren't going to come back. And I though to hell with it...I'm actually surprised your being so shy about it." she said, noticing my demeanor.

We where at my door now, "Jacob...did you like it?" she asked, her turn to be shy.

I hesitated for a moment, my eyes burning a hole in the door, "I kept thinking about it for a long time...and I still do." I confessed. My cheeks are so damn red I think I'm glowing.

I glanced over at Elizabeth, her face was the same as mine, "Yeah. I did like it Elizabeth." I said with little confidence.

Elizabeth and I where just...starring at each other when she said it, "Well what are you waiting for? Kiss me."

I leaned in and met my lips with hers, my arms wrapped around her waist and her arms where around my shoulders. I knew for a fact that Elizabeth never kissed a guy before me, and neither have I with girls. But this felt like it was meant to be, my hand trailed up her side and cupped her cheek and deepened the kiss, making her let out a small moan.

When we drew away, our faces where bright red and we had smiles. "About time. I was afraid I'd have to drop another hint." Elizabeth said as we continued to hold one another.

"Yeah yeah, I'm a idiot. But I'm your idiot, now come here." I replied as I brought our lips together again.

…

The next morning, Mr. Dewitt called me asking if I've seen Elizabeth. I told him that she and I spent the night catching up with one another and she was sleeping in my bed while I crashed on the floor. Elizabeth slid her hand up my chest and took the phone from my hand, "I'll be back later papa. Right. Love you to." she said, hanging up the phone and resting her head on my chest again.

Our bare legs entangled one another's, Elizabeth's and my clothes where scattered across the floor of the small room and I wasn't going to leave the bed to pick them up anytime soon. "He can never find out or he'll kill me." I said as I wrapped my arms around her.

Elizabeth giggled, "Agreed. Best part is, I didn't say when I was going to come home." she said with a smirk.

Out of the two of us, Elizabeth clearly has the brains.

We didn't leave the room until lunch. And Elizabeth came up with a story to why she was walking a little funny.

We managed to keep our relationship a secret between our families, neither if us where embarrassed or anything like it. We really did it to make sure Elizabeth's dad didn't kill me.

That was until one fateful day three years later when my mom visited me while me and Elizabeth where getting undressed.

Me and Elizabeth are still together though, and happier than ever. Just now we need to lock doors.

Next week we're heading to Paris, and the ring in my pocket says that we're both going to be happy together for a long while.

**AN: This one is what gave me the idea for this story. **

**Schools out! So that means I can work on my stories a bit more than usual. **

**And I did the math with this so the dates and that are accurate.**


End file.
